


Changes

by demonic098



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonic098/pseuds/demonic098
Summary: Merrick's Lab, Nicky is given a mysterious drug. He begins to change. He is slowly becoming a predator. Can he fight it or will he become a monster?
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Old Guard characters. Also Andy is still immortal.  
> Don't forget to message be and tell me what you think!

Nicky only remembers the cold needle piercing his skin. He tried to fight but whatever they gave them slowly made his mind week. His body giving out on him. Next thing he knows he is slowly waking up to hushed voices. It takes awhile before the voices are comprehensive.

_“Which one did he want to give the drug to?”_

_“He wanted the big one, but we don’t know if he will survive it. We should give it to the smaller one and see if there is a reaction. If he dies, then we know not to give the other the drug.”_

_“I will take the smaller one and get him ready.”_

Nicky could feel the people get closer to him. His body still fighting the drug given to them. He knew by the moving of the table he was strapped to that he was being moved. Nicky started to panic. He could not leave Joe. Slower than he wanted, Nicky tried to slip out of his restraints. He knew he was just letting the people around him know he was awake, but he needed Joe.

_“Joe! Where is he? I will kill you if you hurt him,”_ Nicky said. A doctor walked up to him. Slipping another needle into his neck. Nicky could feel his body being drawn back into unconsciousness. He was trying to fight it. _“Don’t fight. If you survive, you will be given an enormous gift. I want you to survive but I have doubts. You are the weakest I’ve heard. The weak Italian. The one who fights but is slower and weaker than the others. The underdog. A waste of immortal powers.”_ Nicky just glared at her until his eyes closed.

Back in the other room, Joe awakes. His head fucking hurt. He knew he was strapped down to a table. His shirt gone. He could see heart monitors on him. Looking around, Joe started to panic. He was in what looked like a doctor’s lab. There were surgery tools and vials next to him. No Nicky. Nicky was not in the room with him. Joe’s heart rate was beating faster by the minute. Heart monitors alarm going off. A doctor walked in with a guard. _“Where’s Nicky?”_ The doctor walked up to the table examining the surgery tools. _“Where’s Nicky!”_ The doctor still paid no attention to him. The doctor slowly grabbed a scalpel. Turning to look at Joe’s chest, the doctor spoke. _“This might hurt but we need samples.”_ Before Joe could ask, the doctor made a long incision across his lower abdomen. Joe yelled profanities at the doctor, but he did not stop. It wasn’t until an hour had past that the doctor left. Joe was tired. His skin was covered in blood. He hoped Nicky was not going through the torture he was. Being beyond exhausted Joe fell asleep.

Nicky woke up to immense pain. The female doctor was cutting open his chest. He tried to pull against his restraints, but he could not break the binds. The doctor cut open his chest and then watched as it knit itself back together. Nicky looked at his body and could see blood on his lower body. They must have cut him open when he was asleep. That just pissed Nicky off. With a newfound strength Nicky managed to break one of his arm restraints. Before the doctor processed what, he had done, Nicky had her in a choke hold. _“Let me out or so help me I will snap your neck.”_ The doctor tried to pull away, but Nicky only tightened his hold. The women struggling to breath. Before Nicky could ask again, a guard used a cattle prod on his side. Nicky’s body jerked and let go of the women. The women fell to the floor. Nicky’s whole body felt like it was on fire. The guard continuing to apply the cattle prod to his side. Nicky could not even move his body to get away. Nicky did not know how much time had passed before the prod was removed from his skin. Nicky’s body was shaking. His mind was going miles a minute. With his body not working, the guard, and doctor were able to restrain him again. The female doctor was pissed. She leaned over him and got in his face. Her breath smelled of mint gum. _“I should slit your throat and let you bleed out, but we do not have time for that. Anyways this drug I am about to give you will cause immense pain so I will enjoy watching you suffer.”_ All Nicky could do was glare at the women. He wanted to laugh at her. He has lived for nine hundred years. He knows what torture feels like. He could take whatever she did to him. Before he could laugh at her, she plunged a syringe with blue liquid into his chest. She pushed the needle until it pierced his heart. The sharp pain of it striking his heart made Nicky groan. Nicky could not feel the liquid yet. So, he turned his head and laughed at the lady. The lady only looked at him with a smirk, making him feel uneasy. It took a minute, before Nicky’s whole body felt like it was set on fire. He could not hold back the scream that escaped him. He could not breath for every breath made his throat burn. He felt tears fall from his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t cry but this hurt.

The doctor watched with fascination. The drug was causing her patient so much pain. She was trying her hardest to get him to scream in pain when she collected her samples, but this man would not. It made her furious. Now, she could hear his screams. The screams of a dying man. To busy watching him, she failed to notice the man’s heart rate dropping. The wailing of the machine told her the man had died when he stopped moving. Knowing that he was immortal she went over to him and cut him. She knew the wound would close but after roughly two minutes the wound continued to bleed. _“Damn it! I wasted a vial on you. I knew you were weak.”_ With a huff, the doctor left Nicky on the table. She needed to tell Merrick that the chemical was a failure. They needed to look at it again before giving it to the other one. Before she could open the door, she heard the faint beep of a heartbeat. She smiled. It worked. Now to move on to phase two. 


	2. Chapter 2

Joe woke up to arguing. Two doctors were arguing about a wasted vial. He could barely hear the conversation, but Joe hoped they did not find the vial. Joe was brought out of his thoughts when Andy and Booker were brought into the room. They were led to two tables and strapped down like he was. When the guards left, Joe turned to Andy.

_“Are you ok Andy? Booker?”_

_I’m fine Joe, where is Nicky?”_

_“I have no clue, they drugged us. When I woke up, he was not here.”_

_“We’ll find him Joe.”_

_“How did they get you guys?”_ The look Andy gave to Booker was all he needed to know. Booker had turned them in. He had betrayed us. Without even thinking Joe began to yell at Booker.

_“What the hell Booker! Why did you turn us in. Do you know what they have done? They have sliced into my skin to get samples. They are probably hurting Nicky. Why?”_

Booker looked at Joe with sorrow. He never wanted them to take Joe, Andy, and Nicky. He made a mistake. _“I’m sorry. I wanted to die. Merrick said they could help me. I was suppose to be taken not all of us.”_

_“Well, you fucked up Booker.”_ Before Joe could continue, Nile busted into the room. She had bullet holes in her shirt. She looked at everyone and then looked around the room. _“Where’s Nicky?”_ Booker spoke up, the other still in shock, _“We don’t know.”_ Nile only nodded and went to break them from their restraints. Joe managed to find his shirt. While waiting by the door, he heard a guard’s radio. It said that they needed to protect their subject on the next floor. With a nod from Andy, they made their way towards the stairs. To go get their family member.

Nicky woke with a jolt. His body arched off the table. He could hear the doctor franticly gather her files. He heard guards checking their weapons. Hell, Nicky could hear their heartbeats, weird he thought. He could faintly smell Joe which made him confused. Joe was not here but he could smell him. _“What did you do to me?_ ” Nicky asked the doctor. The doctor turned to look at him and smiled, _“I made you stronger. I made you a predator.”_ Before Nicky could ask what, she meant, the door exploded. Guards were cut down before they had a chance. The doctor fell with a bullet wound to her head. He knew his family was here before he saw them. His heart rate beating faster. Joe and Andy were the first to get to him. They loosened his restraints. Before he could ask if any of them were ok. Joe pulled him into a hug.

_“I was worried Nicolo. I woke and you were not there. Are you ok? Did they hurt you?”_

_“Yusuf, I am fine. We need to get out of here. There are guards coming from the elevator.”_

Joe and Andy just gave Nicky a weird look. How did he know that? Joe would have to ask later but for now they needed to leave. With a nod, Nile and Booker lead the way with Andy behind them. Nicky and Joe in the back. Nicky could barely focus. He could hear everyone’s heart. Their fast heart beats were distracting, he finally could not take it, so he told them to shut up. Everyone just gave him this weird look. Joe once again asked if he was ok because no one was talking. Before they continued walking the wall by them exploded. Everyone was thrown backwards. Nicky’s vision fading to blackness.

When Joe woke up, his whole body hurt. He could hear fighting going on around him, but he could not comprehend who it was. It wasn’t until he heard Nicky grunt in pain, that he rose to fight the man who hurt Nicky. His muscles uncoordinated did not help him. Joe was about to be hit again when Nicky grabbed the man. However, the man was quicker and put a bullet in Nicky’s head. With rising panic, Joe crawled over to Nicky. He wanted to cry. Nicky was too still. The wound taking its sweet time to heal. When Nicky finally got a breath into his lungs, Joe notice that Nicky’s eyes were gold. It was only for a minute before they went back to his normal eye color. Did Joe imagine it? He gave Nicky a confused look, but Nicky was already up and trying to get back to the others.

Nicky could sense something was wrong with him. He could hear his family’s heartbeats but also everyone’s in the entire building. He could smell his team but also everyone. He only realized it after he told Andy that the guards were below them waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Andy did not question him but went along with his judgement. He could feel this deep pull in his stomach. A calling. Something telling him to let go. Nicky was scared. He knew he needed to keep this to himself. They did not have time to deal with his feelings. They needed a way out. It wasn’t until they got to Merrick that everything went wrong. Nicky does not remember what happened. He only remembers being surrounded by guards with his family behind him. The next thing he knows, he comes back into his body and everyone is died. His family is giving him weird looks. He is covered in blood from head to toe. He does not remember killing the guards or Merrick. Looking at his team, he wants to ask what happens but the look they give him scares him. He slowly starts walking towards his family.

_“Wha…What.”_ Andy steps towards him, _“We need to go. Joe, Booker you guys take point. Nile you cover our backs.”_ The others just stare at him. He is confused but he knows they need to leave. With Booker and Joe taking point, he follows behind Andy. He will have to ask later. For right now, they need to disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Being cramped into a car, is not how Nicky imaged their escape. He was in the backseat with Nile and Booker. Both were trying to stay away from him. They did not want to get covered in blood as well. Andy was driving while Joe was the navigator. Nicky leaned his head back against the head rest. He was tired. His whole body was still sore from the drug the doctor plunged into his heart. Closing his eyes, Nicky tried to fall asleep. However, with his eyes close, his other senses went into overdrive. He could hear Joe turning the map. He could hear Andy gripping the steering wheel. He could hear the engine trying to push to accommodate Andy speeding. He could hear everything. He could smell Joe and Booker’s sweat. He could smell the gunpowder on Nile’s clothes. He should not be able to sense these things. Something was wrong. He knew it and the way the others looked at him, they knew something was wrong too. It’s like his body was going into overdrive. He needed to get away from them. Before they even pulled into the safehouse, Nicky pushed Booker out of the car. Nicky did not even stop to see if he was ok, he just ran into the woods by the safehouse. He needed time and space. Eventually Nicky stopped running, to listen if anyone followed him. When he heard no one, Nicky sat down on the ground. His senses were still working. He wanted to scream.

_“What is wrong with me?”_ Nicky thought. He practically jumped when a voice responded back.

**“You’re changing Nicky.”** Nicky got up and turned around to look at his surroundings. He could not see anyone so who had talked to him.

**“I’m in you head Nicky. I am now a part of you.”**

_“I’m losing my mind. What the hell was in that drug? Why can I smell and hear things that I shouldn’t?”_

**“That’s cool isn’t it. Those are some of our powers. You will get stronger with time. You will learn to control your senses, so they don’t overwhelm you. Now calm down before you pass out.”**

_“Calm down! Calm down! How can I calm down when I have an imaginary person talking to me in my brain! How do I calm down when I feel this pull in my stomach? How can I calm down when I lost time and then woke up and I was covered in blood? I just need you to go away. Just go away and let me be by myself.”_

**“As you wish. I am here if you need me, just call out and I will come.”**

It was like someone flipped a switch. The voice was gone. The feeling in his stomach disappeared. He felt relief. His sense was still in overdrive, but he found them to be less irritating now. Nicky could not help but smile. He knew he needed to go back before his family worried, plus the blood on him was starting to pull at his skin. Walking back to the safehouse, Nicky focused on the world around him. He found that he enjoyed these strange new gifts. He could now sense the world differently. When he finally made it to the safehouse, Nicky stopped in his tracks. He could hear yelling from inside. He could sense that Nile and Booker were sitting at a table, while Joe and Andy were in each other’s faces. Nicky did not know how he was able to sense it, but he knew he should not go into the house for now. He did not want to miss the conversation, so he tried to use his new hearing abilities. If Nicky concentrated long enough, he was able to hear the whole conversation.

_“What do you mean you want to go back! We barely escaped Andy. The cops are probably all over the area, we can’t risk it.”_

_“Joe, we all saw what Nicky did. I can’t even do that. Something happened to him. We need to know what they did. They kept files. We need to get them. Don’t you want to know?”_

_“Of course, I do! But we still can’t risk it. Send Copley to get them! We can’t just leave Nicky here by himself. Like you said, we don’t know what they did, he could hurt himself.”_

Nile intervened, _“Or he could hurt someone else. You saw what he did. It was like a completely different person. He… he killed those people so fast.”_

Nicky did not want to hear anymore. He turned and headed back into the woods. The shower and new clothes would have to wait. He continued walking in the woods until he found a nice clearing. He needed answers. He needed to understand what was happening to him. Nicky huffed; he knew he needed to talk to the voice in his head.

_“Ok you win. I need to talk to you. Can you please come back?”_

**“I never left. I am a part of you remember?”**

_“I remember. Can you tell me anything?”_

**** **“First you need to know that many people will not understand us. They will be afraid of us. We are stronger than many.”**

_“Ok, can you tell me what happened to me. Why can’t I remember killing those people?”_

**“Yes, I can. Merrick had a doctor inject you with wolf DNA. They thought you were going to die because they thought you were weak. You survived so now you are part wolf. Your sense are enhanced. I am your wolf side. We can communicate and no one will hear us. As for why you don’t remember killing those people is because I took over.**

_“Wh..Why did you take over?”_

**“You were scared. You were worried about your family. And your family is my family. So, I took over to protect you and them. You can’t remember because you are new. Over time, you will see what I do when I take over.”**

Nicky could not believe this was happening to him. He was trying to comprehend what this thing in his head was saying. He was starting to hyperventilate. He could not catch his breath. This thing could take over his body against his will. No, Nicky did not want this. His lungs were burning with a need for air. His vision was starting to fade. He was going to pass out. Before he did, he could hear the voice in his head yelling at him to breath but it was too late. The last memory he had was him hitting the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe did not know what to do. His Nicky was different. The Nicky who was gentle but also tried to protect his family moved so fast in the room. Joe knew they were cornered. He knew they were going to have to fight their way out. What he didn’t suspect was that Nicky would throw the first punch. Well, all the punches really. Before he could comprehend what Nicky was doing, all the guards and Merrick were died. Nicky was covered in their blood breathing heavily. Joe was scared when Nicky walked toward them. By the look on Nicky’s face, he could tell Nicky was confused. He looked like he couldn’t remember being in the room. That had scared Joe. Thankfully, Andy managed to get everyone back on track. It wasn’t until they got in the car that Joe managed to really look at Nicky. He could see Nicky lean back against his seat. Joe could not shake the image of Nicky’s eyes turning gold. He needed to tell Andy. When they had finally made it to the safehouse, Joe could not stop the pain he felt when he saw Nicky jump out of the vehicle and take off running. Joe wanted to run after him, but he knew he needed to talk to Andy more.

When everyone but Nicky finally made it into the kitchen no one spoke. How could he describe what happened to Nicky? Joe decided to get it off his chest. Crazy be damned.

_“Nicky’s eyes turned gold when he revived. They were gold and then switched back.”_ Andy stepped closer to him. Nile and Booker looked at each other before looking at him. Andy shook her head, _“Joe, that is impossible.”_ It was Nile who defended Joe. _“Like being immortal is. Look something happened to him. We can’t deny that. I mean he practically knew when a guard was coming before seeing them.”_ Andy moved away from Joe and started pacing. They were right, Nicky knew things that were impossible to know. Like the guards waiting a floor below them and what happened in Merrick’s office. They needed answers.

_“I’m going back. I will go back to the lab.”_

_“What do you mean you want to go back! We barely escaped Andy. The cops are probably all over the area, we can’t risk it.”_

_“Joe, we all saw what Nicky did. I can’t even do that. Something happened to him. We need to know what they did. They kept files. We need to get them. Don’t you want to know?”_

_“Of course, I do! But we still can’t risk it. Send Copley to get them! We can’t just leave Nicky here by himself. Like you said, we don’t know what they did, he could hurt himself.”_

_Nile intervened, “Or he could hurt someone else. You saw what he did. It was like a completely different person. He… he killed those people so fast.”_ Everyone grew silent. Nicky did kill those people fast. Faster than any of them would. Andy knew they were right. The cops would be everywhere. They needed to be here to watch Nicky when he came back. With a huff, Andy agreed to have Copley get the files. Booker who hasn’t spoken since the lab asked, _“So what now?”_

_“We wait for Nicky to come back. We can ask him what is wrong. He may not know but we should at least ask. For now, we just watch him until Copley can give us answers. Just in case, Booker and Joe reload our weapons. We do not know what can happen with Nicky so I would rather us be prepared. I will call Copley. Nile can cook us dinner.”_

Although there was some hesitation, Joe went to do as he was told. He knew Nicky would not try and hurt them, but they could not take that risk. Walking past a window Joe looked towards the woods. He hoped Nicky was safe.

Andy continued to pace. She knew Joe would have a hard time if Nicky became violent towards them. She knew he would hesitate to hurt Nicky if he had to. She was going to try and prevent it from going that far but she had no clue what Nicky would be feeling or what his behavior would be. Finally, she called Copley. She asked if he could grab the files primarily on Nicky and to burn the samples collected from Joe. Copley said it would take some time, but Andy was not worried. She knew that the safehouse they were at was well hidden. Now all they had to do was make sure her family did not fall apart. To make sure Nicky did not fall apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicky woke up on the cold ground. The blood has since now dried. His clothes stiff and stuck to his skin. He could smell himself. Looking around, he could tell he’s been in the woods for hours. He knew his family are probably beyond worried. It was pitch black out when Nicky got up and started walking back.

_“Are you still there?”_

**“Like I have said before, I am with you always. Also, I am not a thing. I have a name. And can you please not pass out again?”**

_“I’m sorry. Is my panicking bugging you? I can’t help it. I just found out I’m a wolf. How do you explain that to people, to your family? And what is your name?”_

**“My names Kioshi. And I say you just tell them flat out. They’re family, right? They will still love you.”**

“I know they will love me. I am worried about them loving you. Since you are part of me. Am I still immortal?”

**“They will probably fear me for a time. And as far as I know you are still immortal. You just have an extra kick.”**

Nicky signed with relief. He could not imagine leaving Joe alone in this world. When he finally made it to the safehouse, Nicky could smell Nile’s Mac &Cheese. He could smell Joe and Booker smoking cigars. He could smell Andy getting gunpowder on her clothes. It smelled like home.

**“Home.”** Nicky smiled. Maybe having Kioshi was not a bad thing. Before he could walk through the door. He sensed a change in the wind. **“Danger!”**

Before Nicky could ask, Nicky was grabbed and shoved into the living room by Andy. He was about to ask her what her problem was, but he looked around and noticed everyone with weapons around the room. Booker and Nile had guns. Andy and Joe had their favorite weapons. With nowhere to go, Nicky sat down on the floor. Waiting for his family to act. When no one moved. Nicky grew impatient. He slowly got off the floor. He noticed his family tense.

_“Guys, can this wait? I am covered in blood and I stink. I just want to take a shower.”_

_“What did they do to you Nicky? In the lab?”_ Nicky turned and looked at Nile. How should he answer her? How can he explain. **“Tell them the truth and tell them to drop their weapons. You are not a threat.”** Nicky smirked. His wolf was going to make this very entertaining. He decided to just tell them, what is the worst that can happen. 

_“I don’t know. I was separated from Joe and they took samples from my body while I was asleep. I woke up with my chest wide open. The female doctor said that they were using me to test a drug before they test it on Joe. The doctor plunged a syringe filled with a blue chemical in my chest. I died.”_

Joe slowly lowered his weapon and took a step towards Nicky. Nicky stopped him. He needed to tell them this. _“When I revived, I felt different. I could feel something in me.”_ It was Andy who spoke next, _“How different?”_ Nicky huffed; he was tired. He did not feel like going into full detail. He was already tense with weapons aimed at him.

_“I could feel this weird energy pulling me. I can hear you guys heartbeat and I can hear a deer that is miles away right now. I can smell blood obviously. My senses are like in overdrive. Also, I have a voice in my head.”_

**“Get to the point. I like it.”** Nicky laughed which only caused his family to tense. Booker was the one to speak next. Nicky could never imagine the words that came out of his mouth.

_“So, they scrambled your brains. They made him crazy. We have a lunatic now.”_ And that just made Nicky angry. It made him furious and he knew Kioshi was furious as well. How dare Booker call him crazy. Nicky could feel Kioshi trying to take control. He was tempted to let him. Before Nicky could stop himself, Nicky grabbed Booker by his throat, pinning him to the wall.

_“I am not insane. I am not crazy!”_ Too focused on Booker, he did not see Joe take his sword and come up behind him. Nicky felt the slice of his back. He smelled his blood seeping from the wound. His Yusuf just hurt him. Letting go of Booker, he turned towards Joe. He did not miss the gasp Andy and Nile made or the way Joe stepped back. Nicky was furious.

_“Kioshi”_

**“Yes”**

_“Take over, do not hurt them too badly. Just get us out of here.”_

**“My pleasure.”**

Nicky could feel himself change. Letting the darkness take him.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy could not believe what she was seeing. The discussion with Nicky was going great until Booker called Nicky crazy. In Andy’s mind, Nicky did sound crazy, but she was willing to listen. It all happened so fast. Nicky had Booker by the throat pinned to the wall. Joe reacted before she did. Joe sliced Nicky’s back. Nicky dropped Booker and then turned towards them.

What she did not expect was the bright gold eyes looking at them. Before she could react, Nicky shifted. He turned into a wolf. A jet-black wolf was standing in Nicky’s place. This wolf was big. It was about the height of Nile and it looked pissed. Joe slowly started moving back towards Nile and Andy. The wolf positioned himself in a fighting stance. No one moved.

_“Uh Andy, did Nicky just turn into a wolf?”_

_“I think he did Nile. Those people must have changed his DNA.”_

_“Oh, ok but Andy, this wolf looks like it wants to kill us.”_

_“I think so too but do you blame it. Joe cut him.”_

_“He was going to kill Booker Andy. I think Joe did the right thing.”_

Joe remained silent. He had cut Nicky. His Nicolo. They promised never to hurt each other, and he broke that promise. Joe needed to fix this. Slowly Joe walked closer to the wolf. The wolf tightened his stance and barred his teeth. He saw Joe as a threat. That caused Joe’s heart to break. Joe continued to walk closer to the wolf. He ignored the protest from Booker. He needs to fix this.

_“Nicky. Nicolo. I am sorry I hurt you. I will apologize for eternity if I have too. Can you please forgive me? I love you and I will always love you._

Joe continued to repeat himself. He could see the tension slowly disappearing from the wolf. From Nicky. After about twenty minutes, Nicky turned back into a human. His eyes still shined gold, but he was no longer on four legs. Joe stepped closer to wrap Nicky in a hug. Nicky placed a hand on Joe’s chest stopping him.

_“No. Give me space. I need space.”_ Joe slowly stepped back. The guilt eating away his insides. Nicky would not even look at him. _“I’m going to go shower, if you guys have a problem with that, shove it up your ass.”_ With that comment Nicky walked around Joe and away from his family. He did not know how he felt about his family’s reactions but for right now he needed to focus on himself not them.

_“Thank you Kioshi for not hurting them. Why didn’t you escape?”_

**“You’re welcome Nicky. I wanted to but your Joe pulled you back before I could.”**

With a nod, Nicky followed Joe’s scent into a room. He was not here when they assigned rooms, so he did not know where his stuff was. When he entered the room, he grabbed a hoodie from his bag and some sweatpants from Joe. All he wanted was to take a shower and sleep for days.

**“Sorry Nicky. I forgot to tell you that the first days of being a wolf are tough on you. You are going to feel exhausted.”**

_“It’s ok Kioshi. Now can you leave me so I can shower?”_

**“No problem, holler if you need me.”**

With an internal thank you. Nicky made his way into the bathroom. Once there he looked at himself in the mirror. Ordinarily Nicky would have panicked to see his eyes a different color, but he was already adapting quicker to his new form. The piercing gold eyes were of interest to Nicky but as he got closer to the mirror his eyes changed back. Hmm, he thought. I will have to ask about them later. With careful precision, Nicky pulled his blood drenched clothes off his body. Nicky was beyond disgusted of how dirty he was. Nicky never had liked blood. The feeling of it on his skin, the way it smelled. Nicky tried to avoid blood at all cost but sometimes it was a necessary evil.

Nicky needed the blood to disappear. It only reminded him of who he was becoming. It was the last memory Nicky had of his old self disappearing. Nicky could not explain to his family how he felt. He tried but look where that got him. He would never have gotten that mad when someone called him names. Also, Nicky never cursed but he had. He would have laughed but no it was like a rage consumed him. Also, he would never kill anyone of his family but at that moment he wanted to kill Booker. He had two different emotions flowing through him about Joe. He was upset about Joe hurting him. They had made a promise not to hurt each other a long time ago but then again, he could not blame Joe because he would have snapped Booker’s neck if Joe had not intervened. Right now, he was a mess, he was exhausted. His family was a mess as well.

Nicky knew deep down his family loved him but right now a sense of doubt was creeping its way in. Could they love what he was becoming. Would they protect him? Could he control himself? Yes, Nicky was worried that if he lost control Kioshi could potential hurt or kill his family without him even knowing. Nicky’s thoughts were making him more exhausted. His skin red from scrubbing the memories away. Finally getting out of the shower, Nicky made his way into his room. He needed sleep. He did not know if Joe would join him but at this point, he didn’t care. Laying down on his side only made the pull of sleep more inviting. Closing his eyes, he prayed that his mind would give him some peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the living room, everyone was still struck with the events that had just took place. Booker was still sitting on the floor by the wall, handprints slowly fading from his neck. Nile and Andy were huddled together, whispering. Joe, well Joe was on the couch with his head in his hands. He felt miserable. When Nicky was explaining his weird behavior, Joe had the same thought as everyone else. Nicky was insane. It just was not possible. But then Booker told Nicky he was crazy. Instantly Joe saw the Nicky he loves disappear. The man that slammed Booker against the wall was not his Nicky.

The Nicky that almost snapped Booker’s neck was filled with hate and anger. Joe knew Booker was to blame for this, but he could not let Booker die a silly death, so he protected his brother against a monster with Nicky’s face. The look this Nicky gave Joe made his heart ache. This Nicky was scared. When Nicky shifted, Joe felt his breath disappear. Nicky’s wolf was gorgeous.

This wolf Joe could stare at forever. The jet-black fur and the gold eyes mesmerized Joe. He did not want to lose his Nicky. He had to act. When Nicky became a human again all Joe wanted to do was hug him and hide him from the world. However, they had pushed Nicky. He did not want to be around them. Joe could respect his wishes, but it didn’t mean it hurt Joe to let him leave.

_“We messed up. We basically showed Nicky we could not trust him or believe him. He will hate us. He will hate me. I betrayed him. I hurt him.”_ Joe was mumbling. All he wanted to do was go to Nicky, but he knew they needed to strategize before he retired to their room. Andy walked over to Joe and crouched down. She grabbed Joe’s shoulder to get his attention. _“Joe, I promise we will fix this. For now, go to him. You are tired. We can speak in the morning. I will find all the information I can on wolves, so we know how to help him. He is our family. He is scared and alone. We will protect him.”_ Andy turned and acknowledged Nile and Booker. _“You guys get some sleep. I will wake up Booker in four hours to switch. For now, we should have someone on watch. Now go get some sleep.”_ Joe nodded and went to his room. He did not know if Nicky would even want him there, but he just needed to be around Nicky. He would sleep on the floor if he had too.

When Joe entered the room, he could see Nicky asleep but also tense. With a frown, Joe walked to the other side of the bed and sat down. He could feel the bed shift when Nicky turned around to face him. Joe however could not look at Nicky. He did not want to start crying so he remained looking at the window. In a silent whisper Joe asked, _“Can I lay with you or do you want me to leave? I will do whichever without complaint. I am sorry. I love you and I can love this new part of you. I will always love you my moon. You are mine for as long as you let me. I know I hurt you. But I feared you…for you.”_ Joe realized he was crying by now. Nicky still had not said anything.

Taking that as a sign Joe got up to leave. Nicky grabbed his wrist before he could move. _“Come lay down my love. I miss you and need your warmth.”_ With silent movements Joe laid down and turned to face Nicky. Nicky wrapped his arm around Joe’s neck and pulled him close. Nicky’s lips brushed against Joe’s. It sent chills up Joe’s spine. It always did. Joe wanted more seeking out Nicky’s lips. When he found them, he arched his head to deepen the kiss. He used his tongue to nudge into Nicky’s mouth. He wanted to consume Nicky. Joe grabbed Nicky and moved him onto his chest. Joe’s hands grabbed at Nicky’s hips which only made Nicky moan. Nicky broke away first, breathing heavily with flushed cheeks. God, he looked so sexy, Joe thought. It wasn’t until Nicky gave him a concerned look did Joe come out of his sexual thoughts.

_“What’s wrong Nicolo?”_

With a shake of his head, Nicky rolled off of Joe. He did not break contact though. Nicky kept his head near Joe’s neck. Breathing in his scent. Nicky was scared. He was scared to express his feelings. He did that last time and looked what happened. He did not want to cause conflict again. He loved having Joe this close to him. With a huff, Nicky tried to explain what he was feeling.

_“I am worried Yusuf. I am scared. I can barely control my emotions. I get angry quicker than I ever would. I am worried I am to become someone I would not want to be. I do not want to hurt you or anyone of our family. My wolf is strong, but I sense he is also dangerous. I want to make love with you, but I fear I might not be able to control him. He is mad at you. At Andy, Nile, and Booker. Which makes me confused.”_

_“Nicolo, we do not have to be intimate that way. We spend years without it. If I can hold you and kiss you, I am content. As for your wolf, we will figure it out. He has a small part of you, but he does not control all of you. And he? You said he talks to you, is it possible he can talk with me? I would like to apologize to him as well. He is now apart of you therefore he is a part of me.”_

_“His name is Kioshi. I do not know if he can talk to you. I will have to ask later. For now, I just want to fall asleep in your arms.”_ With a kiss to his neck, Joe wrapped his arms around Nicky. He could feel Nicky’s breath even out. With the warmth Nicky’s body was giving out, Joe fell asleep relatively fast.


End file.
